


Send Me An Angel

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: Ignatz has a strange dream after praying to the Goddess for guidance.





	Send Me An Angel

The flicker of candlelight painted the walls of Ignatz’s room in amber as he sat at his desk, an assortment of textbooks open before him. Tomorrow was an important exam, and he was doing some last minute cramming, having spent less time than he would have liked studying over the past week. He looked up at the statue of the goddess he kept on his desk.    
  
“In case you’re listening, Goddess, I would love it if you’d let my brain absorb these darn theorems for channeling dark magic.”   
  
The statue, of course, did not respond, and Ignatz returned his gaze to his notes. After a few more minutes he felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. Realizing that he’d done about as much studying as he was likely to absorb, he put his notes away, blew out his candle, and crawled into bed. Hopefully a good night’s rest would help his brain retain the information. 

  
\---   
  
The view from the cathedral bridge was truly spectacular, the cliffs dropping away into the mists below, the tops of the pine trees that surrounded the monastery piercing through like the fingers of giants. Ignatz stretched his arms and continued to paint the vista, when he heard an unfamiliar voice to his left.   
  
“That’s a pretty good painting.”   
  
He turned to see a young girl with a truly impressive amount of bright green hair seated on the ledge overlooking the bridge, kicking her feet in the air and biting into an apple.   
  
Ignatz smiled.   
  
“Thank you! I always come here to paint. The view is lovely.”   
  
The girl nodded, and then pitched herself forward off the bridge.   
  
Ignatz’s shout of horror died in his throat as he saw the girl hover back up and float in front of him.    
  
“Y-you can fly??”   
  
“You’re dreaming, fool. Or did you not notice?”   
  
Ignatz coughed.    
  
“I-I suppose I didn’t, no.”   
  
The girl floated up until their faces were about an inch apart. Ignatz blushed.   
  
“Um...who are you?”   
  
The girl scoffed and floated back.   
  
“You’re that kid who always talks about how beautiful the goddess is, right?”   
  
“I wouldn’t say I  _ always  _ talk about her beauty, but it’s hard to deny that most artistic depictions of her are conventionally beautiful by the standards during which they were produced.”   
  
“‘Most’ depictions?”   
  
“Well, the anti-formist school tends to depict her in a more abstract form, and there are some ancient carvings that seem to depict her in a more draconic aspect, though of course one must wonder if that is in fact the same deity and not a different figure. But, yes, most of the time she’s depicted as a beautiful woman.”   
  
The girl nodded.    
  
“You’re a bit of a know-it-all, aren’t you?”   
  
Ignatz sputtered.   
  
“I’d hardly call myself a know it all. I just know a lot about art.”   
  
“Well, whatever. What do YOU think the goddess looks like? Not paintings, or whatever. If you saw the goddess yourself, face to face, what do you think she’d look like?”   
  
“Well, she’d be a beauty beyond compare, obviously. She’d look, if you’ll pardon the phrase, divine. What do you think she’d look like?”   
  
The girl shrugged.   
  
“I dunno. Probably pretty hot, like you said. Legs for days, I bet.”   
  
Ignatz blinked.    
  
“Well, that’s one way of putting it-”   
  
“And a HUGE rack.”   
  
“Alright, I know you’re just a figment of my unconscious mind, but I don’t think like that about the goddess!”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes! My devotion to the goddess is strictly pious in nature! Oh, this is all Claude’s fault, he got in my head with his...ideas about the goddess!”   
  
The girl whipped her apple right at Ignatz’s face, striking him right in the nose and breaking his glasses. He yelped.    
  
“What was THAT for??”   
  
The girl shrugged. Ignatz was surprised to find that his vision wasn’t blurry with his glasses shattered on the ground, but then again it was his dream.   
  
“You’re boring. I’m going to leave now.”   
  
The girl popped out of existence and Ignatz woke with a start, staring at his bedroom ceiling.   
  
“What a curious dream,” he muttered. Before he went back to sleep, he offered another prayer to the Goddess, this one an apology for his impious thoughts, given voice by that horrible little girl his brain had dreamed up. 


End file.
